<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the floor by Gertika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348358">on the floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika'>Gertika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is dancing on a low table a few meters away. Valtteri doesn’t recognize any of the people around, he’s not entirely convinced Daniel does either. He’s not going to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valtteri Bottas/Daniel Ricciardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>F1 Soup Kitchen Chocolate Box 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/gifts">babypapaya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happiest of Valentine's days J! I hope you enjoy my humble offering to your agenda.</p><p>This fic is brought to you by every single early 2010s club mix playlist on spotify, the real MVPs.<br/>Title from... the J.Lo song featuring Pitbull. By the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valtteri doesn’t remember whose idea this was. He’s pretty sure it wasn’t his, but his vision is a little blurry around the edges and the bright lights flashing across the mass of people aren’t helping him focus on any thought specifically. The rum and coke in his hand is getting emptier by the minute and he’s well aware someone will replace it with a full one as soon as he’s finished. Daniel is dancing on a low table a few meters away. Valtteri doesn’t recognize any of the people around, he’s not entirely convinced Daniel does either. He’s not going to ask.</p><p>Predictably as his glass becomes empty, save for two small ice cubes spinning around each other at the bottom of the glass, someone takes it from his hand and shoves in a new one with a vague happy birthday wish and cheers of their own glass against the one in his hand. He nods but never takes his eyes off Daniel who’s holding a bottle of Smirnoff with the pouring tip in. He isn’t going to ask about that either.</p><p>He does dance some. Not much, doesn’t fancy himself much of a dancer but sometimes alcohol gets the best of us, and anyone who claims dancing isn’t fun is lying. He’s holding his glass in the air and closes his eyes. Lets the beat carry through. The song ends, fades into something different, and his glass is empty. He makes his way back to the bar and asks for a whiskey and two waters. Someone else around him insists on paying and he nods. Valtteri knocks back the whiskey and takes the waters with him over to the elevated side area from the dance floor. He thrusts one of the waters into Daniel’s hand. Daniel is still dancing on the low table. The bottle of Smirnoff is gone now but the pouring tip is visible through the man’s pocket. Another thing to not ask about.</p><p>Daniel yells at him to sit down, and he does, on the couch behind the low table. He assumes Daniel will sit down too. He’s wrong. Daniel grins at him, his braces sparkle in the bright lights. Some popular pop song starts playing, Britney Spears probably. Daniel whoops at the DJ before turning his attention back towards Valtteri. Daniel keeps dancing on the table. Valtteri feels like this is more intimate than he at any point bargained for. He takes a sip of his water. Someone slides him a new rum and coke from between Daniel’s legs and who is he to say no? It is their birthday party after all. Questioning it would be rude.</p><p>Valtteri doesn’t know where the straw came from, if he had to make an educated guess he would say probably from the back pocket of the other man’s jeans, but Daniel is awfully close. Leaning down from the table, sticking a straw in his drink and taking a sip. The glass empties very fast. Neither of them think about it very hard. Neither of them hold the eye contact very long either. The DJ doing an especially good job at a transition from one song to another has both of their attention torn away. Valtteri stands up to get something to drink, maybe for the both of them. Daniel grabs his shoulder before he can move and looks down at him. He raises one eyebrow. Daniel asks for a bottle. Or so Valtteri thinks, he can’t hear anything over the bass speakers. He doesn’t ask for a repeat.</p><p>He asks for two bottles of champagne and another rum and coke. Someone else waves their credit card once again. He makes his way back to <em> The Table </em>. Daniel looks ecstatic at the sight of the champagne bottles. Valtteri grins in response. He leaves the rum and coke on the table and beckons Daniel off it. At the railing to the dance floor he hands the other bottle to Daniel. A vicious glint in both of their eyes would have a more sober crowd looking for cover but the people on the dance floor pay them no mind. Not until they pop the corks off and spray champagne onto the unsuspecting people. Daniel’s laugh is loud enough to reach Valtteri’s ears. They clink the bottles together before taking a sip. Daniel gags at the taste. Valtteri laughs. It no longer matters whose idea this was. If it ever did.</p><p>If after some more dancing on tables and drinking the bottles empty Valtteri finds himself sitting on the couch with Daniel in his lap, straddling him and the other man’s tongue in his throat he doesn’t think about it too hard. If his hands are in Daniel’s back pockets he doesn’t think about that either. The flashing lights don’t hurt your eyes if they’re closed.</p><p>-</p><p>Daniel is leaning heavily on Valtteri as they stumble out of the bar with the rest of the crowd. Valtteri can hear someone asking about an after party out front. He steers himself a different direction. Daniel is holding a bottle of whiskey, Valtteri doesn’t know how he got it. He isn’t entirely certain their hotel is even vaguely in the direction they’re walking but that doesn’t matter. Daniel offers him the bottle. He drinks. He watches Daniel drink as well. A layer of sweat from the dancing glows orange on him under the street lights. </p><p>Daniel says something about a shortcut and pulls them into an alleyway. It’s dark and Valtteri isn’t convinced he would have even noticed the alley on his own. His body bumps into the building and back into Daniel. Daniel laughs. He decides Daniel needs to shut up. They don’t quite make it out of the alley when Daniel’s back hits the wall and Valtteri’s lips hit his. Daniel laughs into it and wraps his arms around Valtteri’s neck. Valtteri can feel the half full bottle of whiskey on his back. </p><p>Valtteri ducks out of the hold to grab the bottle. He takes a long drink and hands it back, but before he can make his way to the street Daniel backs him to the opposite wall. Every kiss tastes like the expensive whiskey they’re definitely wasting drinking it out of the bottle, already drunk and barely tasting it, but he doesn’t actually care. Daniel says something about respecting your elders in between. Valtteri considers punching him but settles for an eye roll instead. Stars shine much brighter than he thought they would.</p><p>-</p><p>The hotel room is spinning. The warm light from the bedside lamp softens the edges. There was a bottle of vodka in Daniel’s hand when he got into the elevator and Valtteri doesn’t know where it came from. As far as he was aware the hotel bar was closed. Maybe Daniel had stolen it. The bottle is empty on the table and he’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, staring at the ceiling. Daniel is asleep on the floor, using his thigh as a pillow. Valtteri twists some of the man’s curls around his fingers.</p><p>A lot of the night is murky at best. There were pre-drinks somewhere. They had pre-pre-drinks in Daniel’s hotel room. Daniel nuzzles up closer to his crotch and Valtteri wishes he had something else to focus on. The alcohol still coursing in his veins and a warm body between his legs, so close yet so far. He can still taste the vodka in his mouth. Feel the lips that were on his. Momentarily he thinks about waking Daniel up but decides against it. He isn’t entirely sure how they ended up here. He’s not going to ask. It probably won’t repeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>